The present invention is directed to a support device for an X-ray diagnostic device.
Widely differing supporting apparatus for an object being examined are known which allow X-ray images of the object being examined to be produced in conjunction with an X-ray diagnostic appliance. For example, it is known for a supporting plate to be arranged on a movable carriage on which the object being examined can be supported for an X-ray examination. Furthermore, X-ray diagnostic appliances are known which are in the form of an appliance above or below a table and have an associated supporting apparatus with a supporting plate for an object being examined. The supporting plate can be moved along its longitudinal axis and/or its transverse axis and/or about a pivoting axis and/or in elevation with respect to the floor of an examination room, for widely differing examinations. The recording unit, which comprises a beam transmitter and a beam receiver, may either be fixed in position, or else may be movable, for example in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the supporting plate, or may be moved about the longitudinal axis in conjunction with a C-curve, so that projections from different directions are feasible. Furthermore, X-ray diagnostic appliances are known whose recording unit comprises a beam transmitter and a beam receiver. The beam transmitter and the beam receiver may, in this case, be movably decoupled from one another or coupled via separate holding means so that, for example, X-ray examinations can also be carried out on a standing patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,719, which is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from German 195 09 007.1; German 195 09 009 C1 and German Gebrauchsmuster 295 04 285 U1, disclose X-ray diagnostic appliances which have a signal processing device by means of which it is possible to produce tomogram images or three-dimensional images of an object being examined. In these X-ray diagnostic appliances, a recording unit comprises a beam transmitter and a beam receiver is once again provided, and has an associated supporting apparatus for an object being examined. Relative movement between the recording unit and the supporting apparatus allows the beam to scan the object being examined. The relative movement in this case covers an angle of more than 180xc2x0 about a vertical axis.
German Gebrauchsmuster 19 95 093 U1 describes a rotating patient cradle for X-ray appliances, which comprises two strands which are driven by electric motors and have rotary plates to which the rotating cradle is fitted such that it can be removed.
A rotating patient cradle for X-ray appliances is known from German Gebrauchsmuster 69 38 432 U1, in which the rotating cradle or a table plate is optionally attached and detached by means of a base frame and holding means.
The object of the invention is the further advantageous refinement of a supporting apparatus for an X-ray diagnostic appliance, in particular with respect to producing tomogram and/or three-dimensional images using the X-ray diagnostic appliance.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by an X-ray diagnostic appliance or device having a supporting apparatus for an object being examined, a signal processing device for producing images selected from tomogram images and three-dimensional images and a reproduction device for displaying the images, said supporting apparatus comprising a supporting plate being mounted for movement about a rotational axis through a movement angle greater than 10xc2x0, and a movement device for moving the plate, said movement device including a drive device and a sensor for detecting the movement of the supporting plate about the rotational axis.
The advantage of the X-ray diagnostic device according to the invention is, in particular, the capability to use a movement device to move the supporting plate of the X-ray diagnostic device through a movement angle of more than 10xc2x0 about the rotation axis. Such a supporting apparatus is suitable for use to produce and reproduce tomogram or three-dimensional images of the object being examined by means of the X-ray diagnostic device, in which the associated supporting apparatus can produce the required rotation of the object being examined about a rotation axis. It is thus possible to produce tomogram or three-dimensional images even with X-ray diagnostic appliances whose recording unit is in a fixed position. With X-ray diagnostic appliances whose recording unit position is variable, tomogram images can even be produced if the recording unit can only be moved through an angle of less than 180xc2x0 around the object being examined. The sensor allows the movement of the supporting plate about the rotation axis to be detected, so that the tomogram or three-dimensional images can be calculated by means of the signal processing device or unit.
Further advantages and details of the invention are evident from the following description of an exemplary embodiment, the drawings and claims.